Total Drama Island: 2nd Season
by One of a Kind Fanatic
Summary: Twenty-Two Teenagers Will Soon Be The New Cast Of Camp Wannanaka 2. Watch as all the drama unfolds as you read the latest chapters of Total Drama Island: 2nd Season! Chapter One: The Campers Arrive And Are Sorted Into Two Teams.
1. Opening: Dock of Shame

Episode One: Arrivals and Rivals

"Hey!" Shouted Chris McLean. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wannanaka 2 somewhere in the Indian Ocean!" He walked down the dock to a sign with the letters painted sloppy, 'Camp Wannanaka 2!'. "You may remember the thrilling Total Drama Island, two years ago when twenty-two teenagers competed for One Hundred Thousand Dollars."

The scene flashed to the bonfire pit. "And you may also remember the winner, Owen getting his final marshmallow and money right here." The scene flashed again to the cabins. 'And who could forget the twenty-two's first day here at Camp?"

Standing back at the dock, Chris smirked. "Well if you don't remember, get ready to watch this. Because we've invited twenty-two new teenagers here at Camp Wannanaka to compete for One Thousand Dollars!" Chris then pointed at the camera. "So get ready, because it starts right…now!"

_-Theme Song-_

"And the first camper to arrive is…Eli!" Chris exclaimed as a boy stepped onto the dock. He wore a blue headband and a green work out suit. "So Eli, what's your whole point of coming here?" He asked.

"Well," Eli said. "When I win the money, I want to open up my own gym and work out there every day."

"Wow, we've got some confident people coming today." Chris said to the camera as Eli passed him.

The next boat arrived with a boy named Edward. He was reading 'Twilight'. "I don't get it," He said to himself. "What makes that Edward dude so special…" Edward looked up to see Chris and Eli. Quickly, he put away the book into his backpack. "…Sorry about that." Edward said to Chris.

"So Edward, what's your whole point of winning the show?"

"I want to meet Stephanie Meyer and ask her what makes that Edward dude so special." Edward replied.

"Um…sorry to burst your bubble, but you can do that even without money."

"O…well, I guess I might as well stay then."

Edward passed Chris and walked over to Eli. "Chris," Eli asked. "When are some chicks gonna arrive?"

"Right…" Chris was interrupted by a high pitch scream. The three turned to see a girl standing on the next speed boat. She held up a mirror and looked at her messed up hair. "…What's the matter, Alice?"

"My hair…" Alice only replied. "Is messed up!"

"Duh." Edward muttered. Eli and he cracked up.

Alice walked down from the boat, holding onto her roller suitcase. When she reached the dock, Alice opened her suitcase to reveal scissors, combs, hairspray, lipstick, etc. Alice quickly combed her hair. When she was done, Alice walked over to Chris.

"You should get slower boats." Alice said to Chris.

"Well if you want a slow boat, you can take the boat of losers as soon as possible." Chris said.

"Very funny." Alice replied, moving on.

Another girl arrived after Alice. It was Lily. She looked fairly like Beth from season one. Her braces and glasses were the same color, pink.

"O my gosh!" She yelled. "Chris McLean!" Lily ran over to the host and gave him a giant hug. "I can't believe I'm actually hugging Chris Mclean!"

"And I can't believe you won't shut up!" Edward exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Then him and Eli bumped knuckles.

Lily let go of Chris and walked over to the guys with her arms crossed. "You shouldn't be mean," She said. "You'll just get voted off the island."

Edward raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, that's how you play the game." Lily looked at Chris, who was watching the whole argument.

"Hey, I just host the show."

Lily crossed her arms and watched the next camper arrive. It was another girl, Ruby.

"And Ruby is in the house!" She said as she walked down the dock of shame. "You might as well drop down, because I'm here to win." Ruby's skin was black and so was her hair. She had her hair tied up into a pony tail.

"Welcome to Camp Wannanaka 2, Ruby." Chris welcomed.

Ruby smiled. "So when's the bonfire ceremony? I wanna eliminate some people!"

Eli, Alice, Edward, and Lily rolled their eyes. Ruby walked over to them. "Have you got a problem with me?" She pointed her fist towards the four. Quickly, they looked away from Ruby's strong arms. "Good, that's what I thought."

"Our next camper is…Ben!" Chris exclaimed. "And good too, I was starting to get a little annoyed with the girls that were arriving." Ben stepped onto the dock of shame. He wore black sunglasses and had jet black hair. Chris guessed he put hair gel into it.

"Hey everyone." Ben said.

Alice, Ruby, and Lily stared as Ben. Lily started fanning herself. "Wow, Ben is…hot!" She said. The other two girls nodded their heads.

"Thanks?" Ben replied, moving on. Lily nodded her head which meant 'you're welcome.'

The seventh camper then arrived shortly after Ben's speedboat had left. It was a another girl. "And this is Amanda."

"Hi Amanda." Many people said to Amanda as she stepped off the boat. Her cheeks were really red. She had a pencil on her ear and a notebook in her hand.

"Hey," She said. "The only reason I'm here is because I really want to open up my own newspaper. But for now, I settle with the school newspaper." Amanda walked over to the other campers after she finished talking, without even noticing Chris.

"Our eighth camper is…Elijah!" A boy wearing nothing but black stepped off the boat. He spoke of nothing but just looked around. His eyes fell on Chris and the other seven campers.

He muttered something that even the camera men couldn't hear, and moved on to the other campers. Amanda confronted. "Hi Elijah. Do you know that I know a Elijah? He was a salesman for my school newspaper."

Elijah again muttered something and ignored Amanda. Amanda gasped. "But no one ever ignores me!" She shrieked.

Chris burst out into laughter. "I love this show." He then turned serious. "OK, our next camper to arrive is none other than Fred!"

Suddenly, Elijah burst into laughter. "Fred…that's a funny name." Just then, everyone took three steps away from Elijah. "What?"

Fred stepped off the boat. He wore wimpy glasses and a shirt that said 'Mess with Me, and it's the Last Thing You'll Do.' "Who was making fun of my name?" Fred asked. Elijah shrugged and immediately went back to his mysterious ways. Fred walked towards Elijah.

"Was it you Goth?" He asked, grabbing Elijah by the collar. Elijah shook his head 'no.' "Good." Fred let go of Elijah and walked over to the other campers.

"Our next victim---I mean camper to arrive is…Ella!" Chris exclaimed as the next boat pulled.

The girl whose name was Ella had dark sunglasses on and pulled them off to scan everyone. When she was finished, Ella put back on her sunglasses and chuckled. "This is MY competion? You've got to be kidding me."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're not being kid."

"Well sorry Mr. Jerk." Ella yelled.

"I'm the jerk? You're the idiot!"

"Guys!" Ben immediately broke up the fight. "You two just arrived!"

"Shut up!" Ella and Fred yelled together at Ben.

"Nice job." Fred flirted with Ella.

"You two." Ella replied.

Chris stared at the two. "What the heck was that? I'm surprised they settled that so quickly." He said just as the next boat arrived. "The next camper is Jacob!" Jacob was a incredibly muscular guy. He had dark brown eyes. Once he arrived, Chris welcomed him. "Wow, another good looking guy like me." Chris said.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked. "I'm good looking too!" The five girls were looking from Ben to Jacob. Finally, making up their minds, the five girls ran to Jacob. "O great!" Ben said sarcastically.

"Hey, we're both good looking." Jacob said.

"Wait a minute!" Ruby yelled. "Why the heck do we have people with the names from Twilight here? We have Edward, now Jacob, and Alice!"

Chris shrugged. "I never thought of that. Well anyway, we have half of the people here now! That's really good! Only eleven left."

**(A/N: To Save Some Time and So You Don't Read A Full Chapter of Arrivals, I'll Just Skip The Next Eleven)**

Soon, Clare, Oliver, Melissa, Colin, Arianna, Xander, Alyssa, Zachary, Mia, Riley, and Zoe arrived. Chris soon led them to the bonfire pit where everyone sat around the fire pit. Chris looked around at everyone. "Once again, welcome to Total Drama Island. This place," Chris raised his hands. "Is the bonfire pit. After every challenge, one team will report here and vote someone off."

Everyone gasped. "O come on!" Chris exclaimed. "You knew that this would happen when you signed up!"

"Sorry." Zoe said.

"Speaking of teams, let's sort the teams! If I call your name, please come up to me." Chris pulled a paper out of his shirt pocket. "Lily, Riley, Clare, Jacob, Amanda, Eli, Alyssa, Fred, Mia, Colin, and Elijah. You guys are…" Chris then threw a banner and Riley caught it. "…The Shrieking Eagles."

"Awesome," Riley said. "This is like…amazing."

"Cool." Chris gave a sarcastic thumb up to Riley. "As for the rest of you, Zoe, Ella, Ben, Edward, Ruby, Zachary, Melissa, Xander, Alice, Oliver, and Arianna will be…" Chris once again threw a banner and Alice caught it. "…The Raging Wolves!" Alice smiled as the banner unraveled. "Now go to your cabins and unpack. Wolves get the right cabin and the Eagles get the left. You have an hour to unpack, meet and greet, and then meet at the main lodge for your first task."

_Confession Cam_

Chris: "You may also use the Confession Cam to tell the viewers at home what you're really thinking."

Fred: "So far, I hate this place."

_Ends_

The two teams walked over to their cabins and began to unpack. Alice was surprised by the fact that she was going to be sleeping in a bunk bed for the next eight weeks.

"What did you expect?" Ruby asked. "King sized beds."

Alice nodded her head and Ruby walked away to unpack.

Meanwhile, Elijah was spreading posters of Goth people all around the Eagles guys' cabin. Eli was the first to notice this. "What are you doing Elijah?" Eli asked as he sat his stuff down on his bunk. Elijah replied with nothing and Eli ignored him.

_Confession Cam_

Eli: "I'm really starting to get annoyed with Elijah's none talking habits."

_Ends_

**A/N: Ever since I read chapter one of **_**Total Drama Island: Second Season' **_**By Fedora Kid, I've been inspired to write this story. But don't worry, this story won't be my main story that I'll put all my energy in. That will be Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice. And as always, review! **


	2. Episode Two pt1: Dirty Plans

Episode Two Pt. 1: The Great Pit of Doom

After the hour was up, the two teams made their way towards the main lodge. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Chris and a man wearing a apron and a little green hat. "This is Chef, my helper in the challenges and the person who cooks your food." Chris said. "Now if you would sit down at your team's tables, I would like to talk a little to you about how this season will work."

The teens sat down at their team tables while Chef handed them plates of bread with melted green cheese on it.

Xander pointed at his food. "Are you sure that this is eatable?" Chef nodded, smirking. He then left to go into the kitchen.

"Now," Chris said while the teens tried to eat their food. "You will be staying here for eight weeks. And every three days, each team will compete in challenges for usually prizes or just invincability, while the other team will vote some one off. And twenty-one of you have been voted off, the winner will be declared."

"And?" Ben asked.

"What?" Chris asked back.

"Nothing. But in the first season of Total Drama Island, you had the campers compete in one last challenge and then fourteen were tied and left for season 2."

"O...that."

"Yea."

"Well, I don't know. It will be decided when we get there. You happy?"

"Yes."

"Good." Chris said, getting annoyed with Ben. "Anyway, your first task will be begin in exactly..." Chris looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

_Confession Cam_

Ruby: "Whatever Chris throws at me, I can do it. It will be simple."

_Ends_

Fifteen minutes later, the teams stepped outside to see a huge tub filled with gross things such as puke, pee, etc. Above it was a very high high dive. Chris walked up to them. "Yes, this is your first task."

"I thought this was gonna be on some stage or something!" Clare exclaimed.

"Well you were wrong, Clare." Chris replied. "Your task is to jump from the high dive into this tub of doom. The team with the most divers, wins the challenge. The losers will be sending someone home tonight. Raging Wolves, your up first."

Zoe looked into the tub. "Wow..." Then she turned to her team mates. "...So who's first?"

"Right..." Zachary said.

"Come on guys," Melissa yelled. "It will be fun!"

Ruby looked at the tub, and thought she was gonna be sick.

_Confession Cam_

Ruby: "Okay, so I may not be able to do whatever Chris throws at me."

_Ends_

Ruby climbed up the ladder followed by Xander, who was freaking out_. 'You can do this Xander.' 'No you can't.' 'Yes you can._' He thought. Xander looked down at the tub. He was about to jump when Ruby pushed him off.

But Xander didn't land in the tub. He held onto the dive. "No...please! Have mercy!" He yelled to Ruby as she kicked Xander's finger's off of the high dive. Finally, Xander fell and landed into the tub.

For a minute, he stayed deep into the tub but then suddenly jumped out of the tub and ran to the showers, screaming the whole way.

"And that's one point for the Raging Wolves!" Chris said, counting Xander's fall into the tub.

"Here goes nothing." Ruby said, jumping off the dive and landed into the tub.

"Make that two points!" Chris exclaimed. "I sure love this show. Let's see if you The Raging Wolves can do any better!"

Zoe looked right into the tub. She turned to Chris. "What would happen if we don't want to jump?" Zoe asked.

"You wouldn't want to do that, Zoe. Just like last season, you'll have to wear the horrible…" Chris pulled a chicken hat out of his pocket. "…Chicken Hat! And you can't take it off till tomorrow."

"You keep a rubber chicken hat in your pocket?" Alyssa asked.

Chris nodded his head. "Yes…yes I do."

"Just give me the hat." Zoe grabbed a chicken hat from Chris and walked back to her team. Most of them were a little ticked off with her.

Oliver stepped up onto the platform and dived off next followed by Zachary.

"Four points for the Raging Wolves!"

Edward and Melissa dived in after them.

"Six points!"

Arianna didn't jump because of getting her hair wet. Ella jumped next, bringing the score to seven. Ben soon jumped, scoring one more point.

Everyone else had jumped on the Wolves except Alice. She looked into the tub quickly looked away.

"That's it! I'm so NOT jumping into the horrible stuff. I'll get dirty! And these shoes do NOT go with that goop." She yelled.

"So that's it, The Raging Wolves have 7 points and 4 chickens! Shrieking Eagles, you're up!" Chris exclaimed.

Alice got many glares from her team.

_Confession Cam_

Alice: "Honestly, everyone is really mad at me. I have no idea why. But my shoes were about to get dirty!"

_Ends_

"OK guys. We can still win this challenge." Jacob said to his team, but only the girls listened.

"I say we have a team captain." Fred pointed out.

"Me too." Eli agreed.

"And it will be me." Fred said.

"Yea…wait, what?" Eli asked.

"Nothing." Fred smirked.

_Confession Cam_

Fred: "Yes! Fred is so gonna win this being team captain!"

_Ends_

Fred stepped onto the high dive and looked down into the tub. "Here goes nothing!" He yelled as he jumped down.

"One point!"

Riley, Colin, Jacob, Eli, Mia, and Alyssa soon jumped.

"And that's seven points for the Shrieking Eagles! One more point and they win!" Chris said.

Amanda stepped up next and looked down. She was about to turn around when she dropped her notebook into the tub. "O no!" She yelled as she jumped into the tub.

"And the Shrieking Eagles win the first part of the challenge!" Chris yelled.

Riley jumped up and down. "Yes! We won the…first part of the challenge? Is that what you said?"

Chris nodded. "Just like last season, some challenges will be two parts. And today's challenge is two parts." He said. Then his nose began to crinkle. "But before we do that, go take a shower, you stink!"

The campers hurried toward's the shower where Xander was coming out with a towel wrapped around him.

"So who won guys?" He asked. Ella pushed him out his way.

_-Commercial Break-_

**A/N: And that brings the end to chapter two. If you haven't noticed, the episodes will be split into parts. Last chapter doesn't include since it was only a introduction chapter. Next chapter shouldn't be up till Wednesday because I'm going to my grandma's house this weekend. But she does have a computer… But hey, don't get your hopes up. **


	3. Episode Two pt2: TDI Quiz Show

Episode Two Pt. 2: A Different Kind of Game Show

The campers walked into the bathroom and immediately started getting showers. Luckily, Chris had installed twenty-two showers for everyone to use. (One remained empty due to Xander already getting his shower.)

After her shower, Ella started yelling at her team mates. "Come on guys. We need to win the next challenge!" She yelled. "Or else one of you is going home tonight!"

"What makes you so sure you're not going home tonight?" Ruby asked. "I mean, I'm so tempted to beat you up right now." Ruby cracked her knuckles, acting tough.

"Just stay out of my way, Rudy."

"It's Ruby!"

"Whatever."

"That's it!" Ruby jumped on Ella and began to mess with her hair. The boys stared at the girls with a lot of joy.

"Awesome! Ben said. "Girl fights!"

The boys and other girls formed a circle around Ella and Ruby as they began to fight and pull out hair.

Just when it was about to get good, Chef came rushing in. He wore a nurse's outfit and a little nurse hat.

"Out of my way!" He yelled. He picked up Ella from Ruby and carried Ella to the infirmary.

--

**Confession Cam**

Ella: "Ruby…is so…" Ella fell to the ground of the outhouse. She muttered "dead", and then fainted.

--

Chris looked at the campers as they were in their team groups. "Okay guys, after that little fight in the bathroom," Chris looked at Ruby, who showed no affection. "I've decided to do something that's not physical. A game show!"

"Come on," Fred said. "I'm not in kindergarten."

"I know that. But I have one question for all of you. How many watched the original season of TDI?" Chris asked.

Mostly everyone raised their hands.

"How many didn't?"

Only Fred raised his hand.

"Good," Chris said. "Then this should be fair. Please follow me to the amphitheater, where I will welcome to you to…" Chris led the twenty-one to the amphitheater, where two long tables with eleven leather chairs running down it. On the tables were little red buzzers. In the middle of the two tables was a podium, and above that was a sign that said 'TDI Quiz Show'. "…To the TDI Quiz Show!"

Melissa started jumping up and down. "O my gosh. This is gonna be so much fun!" Her red hair was shaking everywhere.

The two teams sat down at the tables. Chris stood up at his podium. "OK, this is how this is gonna work. I'll ask about twenty questions about the first season, and the first team to get it right scores a point. Ready?"

Mostly everyone nodded.

"Question numba one. Name the final five of last season."

Immediately, Mia rang her buzzer.

"Yes Mia?" Chris asked looking down at his answer cards.

"Owen, Cody---"

_ERR!_

Mia was interrupted by a loud buzzer.

"Sorry Mia, but that's wrong. Raging Wolves, who do you, think?" Chris asked looking from Mia to the Wolves.

Oliver talked it over with his team and then buzzed in. "Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, and Leshawna!"

_DING! _

"CORRECT!" Chris exclaimed. "One point for Raging Wolves!"

The Eagles looked over at Mia, not happy with her. But finally, Elijah stood up for. "Guys, it was only the first question."

"Question two, who were the two people to return in the middle of the season?" Chris asked.

Alyssa buzzed in. "Izzy and Eva."

_BING! _

"Correct! The scores are now tied! Next question…"

Soon, the score was 19 to 19. Only question remained. Chris looked down at the campers, who were eager to hear the question.

"This is the last question everybody. But before we continue, please welcome back, Ella!" Chris yelled.

Ella rode in a wheel chair out onto the stage pushed by Chef to her seat. Chef moved the seat out of the way and wheeled Ella into the spot.

The Raging Wolves eyed her.

--

**Confession Cam**

Ella: Those people are really starting to annoy me!

--

"Here's the last question…" Chris said. "…Name the elimination order of season one!"

Everyone looked at Chris, puzzled.

But one person remained calm. It was…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Fred!

He stood up. "Chris, I know! Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva again, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy again, Geoff, Leshawna, Mr. Cocoanut, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and the winner, Owen!"

"Is that your final answer?" Chris asked.

Fred nodded. "Well, then the Shrieking Eagles win the first challenge!" Chris yelled.

"Yes!" Fred cheered.

Ella turned to her team mates. 'You guys stink!" She yelled.

"That's it. You're SO going home." Ruby replied.

--

**Confession Cam**

Ella: All I need is for Melissa, Alice, Arianna, Xander and Zoe to help me vote to get Ruby off.

--

End of chapter three! I'm leaving for vacation in a few minutes so I decided to post this before we left. Enjoy!


End file.
